Kari's Life On The Line
by Gohan rocks
Summary: What happenes when one accdentent goes wrong and please read my other fics!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Kari's Life On The Line  
By: Malfoy and Davis Hater  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Kari felt great after cheerleading practice she was named head cheerleader after the old one moved away. Kari did know that somebody else wanted the head cheerleader part. Her name was Sharon who had been on the team too but wasn't as good as Kari or as pretty who had been angry at Kari and had tried to attack her but did a double backwards flip to get away.  
  
So as Kari walked to her car she thought somebody was following but she thought better and got in happy and she couldn't wait to tell her family and friends. As she was driving she notice somebody tried to run her over on the rode she got control of the car but still was in a happy mood. When she got home it was the best news. Her mother and father were so proud. Kari was all ready an A student so this add too her list of great things about her. Then all of her friends and her brother were so happy for her.  
  
The next day their was pep rally it was also Kari's first day as head cheerleader so when they had the rally they did many cheers. The last one was Kari's favorite the pyramid and she was the top of the pyrmid so as she got on top Kari got worried when she saw Sharon was going to be the one who caught her. Then Kari thought she shouldn't worry Sharon wouldn't drop her in front of everybody. Then Kari jumped and fell to the ground with sickening thud. Then Kari heard screaming as she tried to get up then she heard Sharon's crying saying it was an accident and that she would never purposely drop Kari. Then Kari got up and shocked everyone as she got up unharmed and then Sharon did something that surprised Kari she hugged her and said, " I sorry I didn't mean to drop you will you be my friend!" Kari looked up and saw tears in Sharon's eyes that told that she didn't mean it. Kari told her, " It's okay I know you didn't mean it and yes I will be your friend."   
  
Then Kari went on the floor and went into a cheer with the coach screaming, "Stop you should be checked out." Then Kari picked up some pom-poms and said, "I am all right everybody!!!!" Then she did a double backward flip and smiled then got up and fainted to the ground.  
  
Kari opened her eyes and didn't know where she was then she saw her family and TK and then realized where she was and that it was the hospital. Kari tried to get up but mother pushed her back down on the bed and told her, " Your in the hospital Kari you were sent here after you fainted." Tears were rolling down her mother face. Then Kari said, " It was stupid of me to do that cheer after that fall but I really thought I was okay but I guess not huh?" Kari mother told her, "You had a mild concussion but the doctor says you're going to fine in a couple of days luck you the pep rally was on the last day of school before winter break so you can take the time to rest and get over the shock." Then Kari said, "Where's Sharon I want to see my new friend!"   
  
So they let Sharon inside and she ran in crying saying, "I'm so sorry I really didn't mean it!" Then Kari told her, "It okay I know." Then she hugged her new friend and she thought life was perfect but she was wrong dead wrong.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Horror

Kari's Life On The Line Part 2  
By: Malfoy and Davis Hater  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Kari came out of the hospital 3 days later witch was great because she was tried and she hated sleeping with all the noises. So she went strait up to her room then collapsing on her bed and went to sleep then dreamed of the fall of the pyramid and suddenly she noticed that their was a simile on Sharon's face just before and after she fell to the ground.  
  
Then Kari woke up in a cold sweat then wondered why she had that simile on her face. Kari decide not to worry that she should go back to sleep under doctor's orders. Then she went back to sleep and thought of good things and went back to sleep.  
  
Kari decide to go shopping the next day when she felt much better. So she called up Sharon and they went shopping as Sharon was still shopping Kari got tried of it so Kari decide to go home. So Kari went to her car and loaded her bags in the trunk and left as she was driving she had to stop but her brakes gave out and she stopped in a ditch were nobody usually goes by and crashed right into then she fainted from pain.  
  
TK was driving down rode he usually didn't take to Kari's apartment then he noticed a car in the ditch and that Kari was inside and that he had to keep calm himself so he went to the car shouting Kari's name but she wasn't able to hear him. He took action and broke the window then opened the car door got Kari out called 911 and went to check if she was breathing and she was witch was good because he didn't want to lose a friend then the ambulance came and took Kari away then TK called Kari's parents and they were all on their way to hospital.  
  
Kari woke up again in the hospital where she saw TK was next her bed wondering why she was in the hospital then she saw a simile on his face as he saw Kari eyes opened and gave her hug saying, "You're awake you have been knocked out for 3 days how do feel?" She saw concern in his blue eyes then told him, "yes I am fine." Then she remembered the crash and how her brakes wouldn't stop. Then she asked him, "how did I get out I don't remember getting out." Then TK told her, " I was the one who got you out of that car but the important thing is that you're all right." Then she hugged him told him, "you're my hero." Then she didn't let go as she kissed him on the lips then he pulled away shocked at her display of thanks then told he told her, "I have to get your parents they will want to know your awake."  
  
Then 3 days later Kari was allowed to get out of the hospital and the first thing she did was call TK she had to tell him something personal when he came over she told him, " Thank you for saving me and I grateful for that." Then she got really close to his face and kissed him again then she pulled away and said, "I should have known you didn't feel the same way about me as I do you." Then she lowered her head and was going to her room with tears in her eyes then TK told her, "I do have feeling for you too I thought you were just grateful that I save your life and that why you kissed me." Then he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. It was pure magic between them as they kissed in her apartment.  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Three weeks later they were going out and very much in love as they were studying each other when they were supposed to be studying French then she told they should be focusing on the books not on each other. Then she told him that if they did their French they could do something else. Then that when TK was really focused on the French work then when they were finished she kissed him and they did that lot.  
  
Then Kari went practice ready to work on the new cheer when Kari heard shouts coming from the other side of the gym. The shouts were coming from Karen and Sharon as the were shouting and attacking each other. Then Kari heard the coach yelling at them saying that trust was need in the new routine then Kari remembered what the new routine was a muilt-girl double cartwheel witch took a lot of trust so as they did it Kari was in front and Sharon and Karen were at the end. Then suddenly they all toppled over. Then Kari heard a sickening crack as she heard Karen crying out in pain as her leg and arm stuck out at a strange angle. Then Kari ran into the coach's office to call an ambulance and told them that Karen's leg and arm then she went in their hearing Karen shouting that Sharon let go purposely and Karen toppled over and broke her arm and leg but Sharon said it was an accident.  
  
Three days later  
  
Kari was doing her homework with TK when the phone rang she picked up and it was Sharon told her that an emergency practice was called and that Kari need to come to the gym. So Kari hung up the phone and told TK that a practice was called and that she had to go then she kissed him and grabbed some shorts and a shirt and put it on then she open the door and saw TK was standing near her door. Then he said, "How about I give you ride give us some more time with each other." Then she was getting in his car and read the dashboard clock it flashed 6:30 the coach never called practice this late then she put her head on his shoulders as he drove then they stopped in front of the gym and he kissed her as she got out of his car.  
  
Then she went inside the gym and saw nobody then she thought she must be the first one here then she heard the door slam and their was Sharon with a simile on face but that is not what scared Kari it the knife in her hand then she said, "Hello, Kari it your time to die!" Then Kari screamed as she ran to the door but Sharon blocked then Kari said, "Why Sharon why do you want to kill me?" Then Sharon spoke and said, "I am not Sharon I am Sharon's twin sister Keri and Sharon was the favorite but I killed her and now she is dead and you soon will be!" Keri said in anger as she tried to plunge the knife in Kari but Kari moved away as the knife cut her arm then she cried out in pain. Then she screamed, "help me." Then Keri said, "nobody can help you now!"   
  
Then Kari realized she had to keep Keri talking and said "Why kill your own sister what is to gain in murder!" Then Keri told her, "I told you she was always the favorite they never paid any attention to me even though Sharon paid attention to me she always protected me but I wanted my parents love not hers and they now that they I am Sharon!" Then Kari asked, "Why kill me?" Then Keri answered " You have the perfect life what with begin head cheerleader having all A's in work and have that cute caring boyfriend that should be Sharon's or should I say mine if you weren't here." Then Kari had to know one more thing before she was dead, " Did you cause that accident with my car?" Keri like always answered, "Yes I hoped it would kill you but it backfired and it put you in TK's arms!" She said that very angrily.  
  
As TK was driving he had a funny feeling that something was wrong as going back to get his books from Kari's apartment. He thought why was a practice called so late and why was it Sharon that told her about not the coach then he knew something was wrong and did U-turn and drove back to the school. Then he was their in 15 minutes when he heard Kari's scared voice and Sharon's loud angry voice. He went in saw Kari on gym floor with blood all over her clothes then he noticed her arms had big bloody gashes then he saw Sharon with the knife blood on her face was a bitter simile saying, "Now die Kari die!" She raised her arm to stab Kari but she was grabbed from behind by TK and Kari screamed, "TK thank goodness your here I thought I was dead for sure." Then TK was on the ground fighting Keri for the control of the knife then TK was shouting, "Why Sharon why try to kill Kari!" Then Kari said, "That's not Sharon that her twin sister Keri who tried to kill me and killed her sister!" Then TK told Kari to take his cell phone and call the police but Keri tried to get away from TK's grasp but instead was stuck but she was able to cut his arm he yelled out in pain but held on to Keri.  
  
Then 5 minutes later the police and ambulance came to check out TK and Kari cuts they were not bad they need bandages but they still had to go give the police a statement witch Kari did not want to do it but TK told her, "We both have to give them." Then after they gave statements to the police they were allowed to go home so as they got to his car she had to ask him something, "TK how did you know to go back to the school?" TK told her, "I had a funny feeling about this why was the practice called so late and why was it Sharon I mean Keri telling you about practice and not the coach that when I knew something was wrong." Then he drove Kari home then before she went inside she kissed him roughly on the lips and didn't want it to end but TK pulled away and Kari told him again, "You are my hero." Then she kissed him again and went inside. 


End file.
